In glassware forming machines of the I.S. type, a gob of molten glass is supplied to a parison mould in which it is formed into a parison. It is then transferred by an invert mechanism from the parison mould to a blow mould in which it is blown into the shape of a container. The blown container is then removed from the blow mould to a cooling plate by a takeout mechanism. From the cooling plate the container is pushed out onto a conveyor by which it is removed from the machine.
A takeout mechanism comprises a housing which is secured in a table of the glassware forming machine and comprises an upward extension which is supported in a bracket of the forming machine to assist in stabilizing the mechanism. The take out mechanism comprises a piston and cylinder device in the housing, a rack connected to the piston, a takeout arm pivoted on the housing and linked to the rack by a gear, the arm having a pivot point from which a takeout head may be supported.
In the operation of the mechanism, the arm is moved to bring the takeout head over the blow moulds by operation of the piston and cylinder to move the rack. The takeout head is then caused to grip the containers in the blow moulds, the rack operates to cause the arm to rotate through 180.degree. to carry the container away from the blow moulds into position over the cooling plate and the containers are released.
It will be understood that it is very important to have the takeout head accurately positioned with respect to the blow mould so that the finishes of the formed containers are properly gripped by fingers of the takeout head. Different sets of moulds may be of different heights--the significant measurement is the invert height, which is the distance between the upper surface of the blow moulds in position in the machine and a horizontal plane passing through the axis of the invert mechanism. Different moulds have different invert heights.
The present method of setting up take out mechanisms comprises the following steps:
1 The operator adjusts a stop which is at the lower end of the piston and cylinder device to bring the takeout arm into a horizontal position, as judged by eye. PA1 2 The operator then adjusts the position of the mechanism as a whole to bring the fingers of the takeout head into the correct position over the blow mould. PA1 which machine comprises a machine frame, a set of blow mould members having a known invert height mounted in said machine frame and support means extending above said machine frame, said take out mechanism comprising; PA1 a vertically extending housing which is secured in said machine frame and which comprises an upward extension secured to said support means PA1 a piston and cylinder device in said housing PA1 a stop at the lower end of said piston and cylinder which determines the lowermost position of the piston in said device PA1 a rack in said housing connected to said piston and cylinder device PA1 a takeout arm pivoted on said housing and linked to said rack by gear means PA1 a takeout head pivoted on said takeout arm at a pivot point PA1 takeout tongs depending from said takeout head PA1 wherein a reference boss is provided on said housing, the method comprising
If a new set of moulds is to be used, these steps have to be repeated, and the second step, in particular, is somewhat time consuming and relies to a great extent on the operators judgement.
It is one of the objects of the present invention to provide an improved method of setting up a takeout mechanism.